Story
This page will detail the story for the game, My Pet Shop, for people who want to know it. Warning, there will be spoilers below. Start You and your Mother have just moved to Green Town from Gold City, where your mother suggests that you go and meet new people in town. The player speaks to a boy named Barney who had heard that the player and their mother ran a pet shop, and that there are animals outside Green Town who run away from people. He expresses his desire to own a pet, and the conversation ends. They see Anne at the apartment complex, who only introduces herself, Lily, who says you don't look like you're from a city, and Amy, who says you can ask her any questions you happen to have. When the player returns to the Pet Shop, their mother asks if they've said hello to everyone, and if they've made any friends. You then enter the Pet Shop, and your mother gives you a notebook. Speaking to your mother again, she says about how she was told that there are animals in Wayside Woods, and asks if we should check it out, this unlocks Wayside Woods as a location you can go to. You arrive, and your mother suggests shaking grass and trees to look for some animals. Upon shaking some grass, a Shiba Inu is found, and your mother shows you how to catch animals. When the Shiba Inu is caught, your mother suggests naming it, and then you return to the pet shop where your mother tells you about looking after pets. You go to your room, give the Shiba Inu an apple as a treat, and then you go to bed. The next day, you wake up to see Amy at the Pet Shop, who is there to ask about the Shiba Inu she saw you with the day before, and then asks if you could catch her a pet. She asks for a cute pet, and then leaves. Your mother tells you about the schedule, and then says she needs to get the shop ready so you should wait for her to finish so you can go look together. You convince her that you'll be fine, and then she suggests that you take your Shiba Inu to go and find a cute animal together. You then go to Wayside Woods to find an animal (White Cat?). When you return to the Pet Shop, Amy is there, and you give her the animal, before going to sleep for that day. The next morning, Amy is back, and she asks if you could wash the animal for her, since she doesn't know how. Your mother tells you about the pet hotel, and then you go and wash the animal. After doing that, you call Amy back to give her back her pet, and then your mother tells you about the Action Count, and then informs you that Lily arrived, but then left because you were busy. When you visit Lily, she says that she heard you found Amy a pet, and then asks you to find her a pet as well. You return home, learn about accepting new tasks from your mother, and then Mysterious Forest opens up. WIP